A Heart of Pink
by darkjessie543
Summary: sakura had finaly settled into her life when her dad tells her shes going to a new school...in ENGLAND! please review no flame but constructive critisism is accepted enjoy


A heart of Pink

I'm scrapping my old stories cuz I left them for so long (due to being in a boarding school with no internet and my word wouldn't work! TT^TT) and I can't think of any ideas for it.

"Oh my gosh my life is over" Sakura stated dramatically as she said goodbye to all her friends. "It's okay Saki we'll see you in the holidays" Shikamaru said. Sakura almost slapped him so hard. "Yeah in _**Nine **_fucking weeks!" she growled. Ino laughed and hugged sakura "I'm going to miss you!" She shrieked. "Why do u have to go to a boarding school in ENGLAND?" Naruto screamed (I'm trying to teach him to TALK to people not SHOUT at them).

Sakura flinched "are you trying to break my fucking eardrums?" she calmed down "Because my dad said there aren't any decent schools in this country" she paused "And I can speak fluent English without much of an accent". Sasuke spoke for the first time "My brother lives in England" he shivered as if disgusted to think about him. "Sasuke..." She pouted "I'm going to miss u!" she ran up to him and glomped him.

"Well bye guys I've got to catch my plane,"Sakura stated miserably. She grabbed her suitcase and dragged it to the taxi called to pick her up. The driver picked stuff up and put them in the boot. Sakura climbed into the taxi and watched as everything and everybody she had ever known disappeared.

She arrived at Tokyo airport an hour later and went through the bloody long process of getting her bags checked and her favourite toiletries thrown out because they had over 100ml in them. And then finally 2 HOURS LATER boarding her plane to London.

She almost burst into tears when she saw where and who she was sitting next to. She was sitting in the middle class area in the middle isle in the middle. There was an old woman and her even older looking husband sitting next to her on my left and on my right was a very fat very dorky looking middle aged man eating peanuts and reading a comic book. I have been enlightened the stereotypes about dorks are true!

She moved past (with great difficulty) the fat guys legs and into her seat (which was covered in peanut shells thanks to that fucking dork!) She growled and swatted the stuff off her seat this was going to be a long trip.

Sakura was falling asleep it had been 2 hours since the plane had taken off. Just as she was drifting into lala land. She heard very loud snoring she opened her one eyelid and growled in annoyance when she saw the old lady snoring with drool dripping onto the seat, HER seat. She grabbed the serviette from her lunch that she had in the airport and wiped the very sticky drool up. She got up and went to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and attempted to brush through her knotty pink hair with her fingers. She was happy at least that she wasn't flat anymore and was slim.

The boarding school she was going to was called London's honorary school (co-ed) she just called it LHS .there were three houses at LHS there one for girls which was called Espin the second for guys it was called Mullins and third one which was co-ed in which a girl and a boy would share a dorm.

She laughed at the thought of sharing a dorm with a lazy messy guy.

She went back to her seat and squeezed past the man and sat down. She was so tired that she immediately fell asleep and woke up to the sound of... We will be landing shortly please put your seatbelts on and turn of your electrical appliances as it tampers with the machinery. The plane dived down and sakura felt squeamish the plane landing with a slight thump and they opened the exits.

She practically ran out the plane and realised it was cold she pulled the zip up on her jacket and got her British passport (which she had to wait 3 hours in a long line to get!) out to get checked she grabbed her bags from the weird turn machine. She looked around following all the signs from drivers looking for their passengers. One was the Wilsons , the Torrington's and a bunch of other then stopped when she saw Sakura Haruno (seeming she was flying alone) she ran to the guy and apparently his name was john and he was going to drive me to LHS.

He grabbed my bag and escorted me to the taxi which was very odd it was yellow with an actual taxi sign on top "holy cow" she stated very shocked at my surroundings it looked so old and beautiful unlike Japan...

She climbed in the taxi and off to LHS she went...

Thanks for reading this please review but please no flames I don't mind criticism

Sorry it was so short


End file.
